The Splinter Clan, Ep 1
by Lazzamore
Summary: Suppose sometime before the war with Nightmare that a bunch of Puffballs got separated from dreamland though a wormhole across the universe and formed their own society. Here is their tale. My first FanFic! Please Review! Rated T for fantasy violence.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Uprising

_**Chapter 1; Prologue**_

There is a story passed down from generations. The Puffball's in Magna Star, though now a simple people, hold this as the explanation of them and their world. It is of their father's great-grandfathers. It is of their old home.

"They spoke of a place built of joy, a nation built around a fountain gushing out good dreams. They said this was where they were from, they made this home."

"But they were sent on a mission, they left. Our ancestors flew a mighty saucer through the sky. They were sent across a strange and magical bridge, a hole in the sky, deep into the stars. And instantly our fore-fathers were so far away no telescope could see where they left from. They were explorers, Pioneers, they were so happy."

"But soon that same happiness would turn to misery. The Pioneers traveled through the bridge and discovered a moon made fully of gold, and a world much too big to see all of at once. They found our world and they wanted to bring all this wealth, all this wonder back home."

"_But they would never see their home again."_

"As soon as they left that bridge it disappeared, as if it never existed."

"The pioneers waited. And they waited. They got old."

"But it never came back, so they were stuck. Finally, their Sky Saucer died, and they landed for the last time."

"These Pioneers met the people here, and they learned their language. The people called this place Magna Star. They let our ancestors stay, at first."

"But soon they learned they weren't leaving, they didn't like that. So there was a war."

"But our leaders were old, and their children had to fight who were mostly young, they didn't know how. So much damage was done to both sides that the two armies finally met to make an agreement; what was called a Treaty. That we would not fight anymore, and in exchange the monsters, as they were and now called, would elect a ruler. This ruler was called an Emperor, and an Emperor from the monsters would always rule over us and them. We promised would never revolt against him as long he respected our lives and our Religion. The deal was struck."

"And with that, The Empire was born."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The black stony cliffs were still and quiet except for the sound of the sea crashing softly against the Cliffside. The early morning was at complete peace under its blanket of fog.

A light stepping sound, slow and rhythmic, broke the silence. A blue Puffball who was crowned with a mane of ice stared over the edge as the fog dissipated.

His name was Ocean, he was named after very thing he stared at, which was known as The Endless Ocean. Ocean looked over the Sea, the fog began to lift and sun struck his ice-hair. Soon the temperature would reach that of Paradise, which befits tropical Seacraw Islands. Seacraw lies in the southern most edge of the empires control and the known world, that 'known' part being nothing at all in comparison to the unexplored rest of Magna Star.

Ocean's mind came to rest upon these things, like usual. He liked to imagine exploring the world, he dreamt of sailing to the other side of the Endless Ocean, if such a place existed. But he snapped back. He had a Job to do.

The Weather was beautiful and the tide was coming in as the world began to wake up at last. Soon the black cliffs would become white sandy shores, and Ocean set off inland. He was sent by the New Colonial Council (The Puffballs imediate government, run by them and second to the Emporer) on a mission of utmost importance, in honor of the Puffballs ancient promise to the empire. He, being one of their most trusted warriors.

You see, The many creatures of Magna Star never accepted the Puffballs. They may always be outsiders. but in the last generations; The people have gone from hateful, to murderous. No longer are they prejudice, now they assault them, now they _demand _the Emperor (who's name is King-Of-The-Hill, personal names being based off of your title is part of the natives culture.) destroy them, and leave no one behind.

But if there's one thing the Monsters have learned, it's that Puffballs are the ultimate natural warriors. And the last thing King-of-the-hill wants is to give up his personal militia of super-soldiers, he refused.

The outraged people have formed a rebellion, they call themselves The Uprising. And though no part of the empire actively supports them, the Seacraw Island _Lotus' Landing_ is home to an active Rebel Fortress, or so the rumor is.

Walking toward the tree line Ocean saw an odd sight, though common here; A Bumbon sleeping in his poorly-made lean-to. Bumbons are a large, broad creature with a purplish complexion. They are known more simply as Bums, though their not particularly fond of the name. They're very lazy by nature, as their affectionate nickname implies, and in the paradise of Seacraw they need barely work. Their clothing usually consists of a huge straw hat (the bigger the better) and a simple manila poncho. He snuck past on his tiptoes; it needed not wake up yet, and Bumbons don't exactly have a 'Friendly' culture towards Ocean's kind. Ocean would rather avoid the confrontation and save the Bumbon the emotional duress.

Ocean had reached his way-point. He sat in a depression in the rock and watched as beach-dwellers lumbered from where they slept in the forest to where they will sleep in the sun. Ocean looked in amazement; He'd only been walking for about thirty minutes, but during that time the tide rose to cover the cliffs and enough sand to nap on has already accumulated on the shore. Ocean sat and let the sun rays warm his face. He sat waited for his contact from the empire.

Soon, he realized he misjudged the intensity of the sun. He opened his eyes and his body was searing in pain. Whenever the sun gets too powerful for Oceans flesh, which is partially ice, it fails to maintain its freeze and begins to melt, which is extremely painful. This is a consequence of his being not fully Puffball. His long-late mother, who passed away long ago when he was young, was an Ice-Que; a close biological cousin to Puffballs.

He looked over; to his side was a small, long forgotten straw hat half-buried in the mud. Ocean pulled out the hat and beat the dirt out. With the hat keeping out the sun, Ocean was able to enjoy the beach.

He sat for about an hour. "Blademaster _Ocean_, I presume?" Interrupted an Whispery, dry voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Ocean moved his hat away from his eyes. This must be his contact; he knew not only his name but title. _Blademaster_ is a title given to the council's warriors who both have mastered all three respected disciplines of Swordplay in Magna Star, and earned their complete trust and respect as a warrior.

The Contact was an Ice-Que in a dark straw hat, the prevailing fasion of Lotus Landing. His main feature was his thick, cubic ice-shell. Ocean rose to meet him.

"You presume well. I assume you were sent from home?" 'Home' meaning the Empire.

"Yes, I am. My name is Colrus." Replied the Contact.

Ocean motioned to follow. They began walking into the colorful woods, down a path that was near where they talked. "We must continue this conversation someplace more private…" Ocean said.

They walked until Colrus was comfortable with their surroundings, when Colrus began speaking again. "Our 'Situation' is getting worse."

Ocean turned around, Colrus had a stern look on his face. "How so?" Ocean asked, not concerned. Not much is enough to cause him any concern. In fact, his phenomenal optimism (some would 'deluded') stifles any fear around him. Nothing seems to worry him, and this makes him surprisingly effective in battle.

"The Rebels are bigger than we thought." Said Colrus with the voice of a worried patriot. "Even the beach-dwellers are involved. We think no one on the island is outside of this conflict. It seems the Rebels have a -erm, _popular cause._" Colrus gestured to Ocean in expression. Ocean didn't acknowledge that.

It was shady, so Ocean removed his hat. "Then we have no time to lose. If what you say is true, Were on our own. No one can be trusted." Ocean became stern "Do we know where the target is?" Colrus was frank "We do not exactly. Somewhere deep inland, the center of the island is densely forested and very difficult to navigate."

Ocean looked frustrated at this point. He looked at the forest; densely populated with tall golden-yellow palm trunks and dark by the dark green canopy.

"Why was I called if we can't trust anyone and we can't get to the target?" He asked plainly, still looking at the forest.

"To be fair," start Colrus, obviously defending himself "We did not learn of the Rebels deep ties until after we sent for aid." Colrus said matter-of-factly. "But there are still those whom we can trust. The Islands Overlord I know personally. He would not betray his people, and if anyone knows where we should begin our search, it's him."

Ocean eyed Colrus "It was you, Colrus, who said no one is outside this conflict. Are you sure-?"

Colrus interrupted "Don't question my trust. Overlord Trout is my friend."

Ocean accepted his suggestion and Colrus lead the way down the winding dirt paths to Overlord Trout's usual haunt. The Ground was made of volcanic stone and hard to hike, and the island had no better roads then these paths. In their defense, few people use them as most everyone lives one or near the beach. The path, as a consequence, would be interrupted with ledges and steps in the parts made by members of larger races to whom they were nothing, and would narrow and be hard to walk in the places in was blazed by smaller workers. They also would encounter large natural pits and tunnels with old rope-bridges for crossing. Such features were common in volcanic Seacraw.

At last Colrus could no longer contain himself and asked Ocean: "Are you part Ice-Que?"

"You have ice on your head like hair. The only creature I know of that grows ice unto its body are Ice-Que."

Ocean had to give him credit, he waited longer then most. "My Mother was an Ice-Que." Ocean added "I received the breath, too." You see, Ice-Que have Cryokinetic nerves in the nervous system, pushing heat out of their bodies. Ice piles up as natural armor around their body as a result (It's easy to track them as well. Just follow the ice on the ground). Another result is known as 'Ice Breath', when ones breath is so cold it freezes whatever it touches. Many creatures have this weapon, actually. Ocean received both traits, giving him the ability to 'skate' on the gound because of his footprints, and giving him 'ice hair'. He can also freeze opponents with his breath, but only close to him; these traits are only half as powerful as he is only half Ice-Que."

Colrus spoke again "But you have your father's lifespan, your ancient."

Ocean nodded glumly "I never knew my mother. I was raised by my father, a warrior."

At this point they reach their destination. A green grassy clearing (Which is significant, most of the grass on Lotus Landing was more yellow then green) strewn with small toadstools. Fairies (Who would look like smaller puffballs with brightly colored butterfly wings instead of arms to us) dance festively as they flutter about the air, leaving glowing dust where they flap their wings. They were entertaining a huge Narrone sitting in center pompously. Narrone where a people native to this region, they look like round Narwhals with feet. This Narrone was easily the fattest one Ocean has ever seen.

When they enter the clearly everyone froze and cast a strange, almost indescribable look at Ocean. Colrus continued and addressed the Narrone in the middle, Overlord Trout, but no eyes left Ocean.

Something was wrong about this…

**Alright, chapter 3 is out! please review.**


End file.
